Une aide à travers les Mondes
by bc130woody
Summary: Ouvrir une porte. Un geste anodin. Je le fit. Et j'ai rencontré un nain. Qui ma laissée me débrouiller avec un filet du diable. Et là je me suis demandée pourquoi est-ce que j'avais ouvert cette maudite porte ... Et vous savez quoi ! Je sais toujours pas son nom au nain ...


**Disclaimer :**Je ne possède en aucun cas HP, il revient d'encre et de papier a J.K.R, Tout comme le seigneur des anneaux qui revient lui a Toto ^^. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic'.

* * *

Prologue : What !

«Bye, Pap' ! » Me dit Lucie en me faisant un signe de la main.

Je ne répondit que d'un vague signe de la main par dessus mon épaule. Absorbée par la lecture d'une Fanfiction que je lisais grâce à mon portable. Bien évidement elle portait sur le survivor !

Plus communément appelé Harry Potter. Je faillit me prendre un vélo en pleine tronche a force d'inattention, du coup je fit ma BA de la journée en rangeant mon Blackberry. ( Pourquoi vous huait comme ça ! Bien sur que si c'est une Bonne Action ! Ça m'évitera de me prendre des poteaux/cycliste/piétons/voitures/fientes rayer la mention inutile. Qui a dit que les BA devait forcément être pour les autres ?!) Et attendis de monter dans mon bus pour replonger dans le monde de J.K.R. Arrivée chez moi, j'insérais la clé de chez moi dans la serrure, mais m'aperçut que la porte était déjà ouverte. Non, ça c'était pas normale. Je me retournait, pour voir que la voiture de mes parents n'était pas là. Et mon petit frère était encore à l'école puisque je terminais avant lui le lundi. Et en plus ma mère ne laisserait jamais la porte ouverte avant de partir au boulot … Elle est du genre parano, pire que moi c'est pour dire … Donc soit on c'est fait cambriolé, soit … ya un pervers qui m'attends tout nus dans mon lit … Nan, je rit nerveusement de ma pensé complètement débile. Enfin, prenant mon courage -que je n'avait pas- en main, je poussait le battant de la porte armé de mon arme la plus puissante, mon Blackberry (z'avait pas vus la pub ?). Franchement j'aurais préféré le pervers … Parce que me retrouver face à une prairie...En fait ma porte était devenus la même chose que dans le petit prince ! Vous savez quand il atterrit sur une planète, bas dès qu'il trouve une porte il la pousse (il va pas la bouffer non plus …) et ce retrouve das un autre monde avec son renard qui parle ! Sauf que moi de 1. on n'est pas dans l'espace. De 2. j'ai pas de renard qui parle. Et de 3. ou n'est pas dans un dessin animé que je sache ! Perdus dans mes pensés hautement débile, j'en fut sortit par un raclement de gorge digne d'Ombrage elle-même (à noter que ce n'est en rien un compliment … ). Je finit par poser mon regard gris sur ...Un nain ?! Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre le nanisme mais là ... Ça ferait presque cliché ... Ouais ! La longue barbe pas propre, des vêtements fait avec de la fourrure et des peaux, un sourire idiot démentit par des petits yeux brillant de fourberie et un brin sadique, et la hache dans sa main ne fit que renforcer cet effet qu'il avait. Inconsciemment je reculait d'un pas. En le voyant le nain eut un sourire plus grand encore …

« Mademoiselle Miles, Elle vous attendait ! Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas faire attendre sa Majesté ? »

Ca voix était du style auquel je 'attendait, grinçante et suintante de mauvaise intention … M'éttone même pas venant de lui … Tiens je connais pas son nom … Injuste il a l'avantage ! De toute façon sans savoir mon nom, il avait l'avantage lui avait une hache moi un … bout de plastique … Certe de marque … Mais du plastoque face à du fer … c'est comme une tortue face à un lièvre. Réflexion faite la tortue gagne à la fin …Sauf que là le lièvre (je parle du nain, hein … )a pas l'air d'un paresseux …

« Non, bien sur que non ! Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre sa Majesté ! » dis-je d'une voix de petite fille bien élevée (à noter que je n'ai aucune idée de qui je parle …) Mais le nain parlait tout a l'heure avec beaucoup de respect dans sa voix en parlant de « sa Majesté », je suppose que c'est une personne assez importante... D'où l'emploi du 'majesté' (l'ironie que vous y avait entendue n'est dût qu'a vos oreille, malotru ! )

Le nain (quand allais-je dont savoir son nom ?! Parce que l'appeler tout le temps 'le nain' dans ma tête ça saoule !) sembla apprécier ma marque respect, et me guida vers un petit jardin que je n'avait pas remarquer … La flemme de décrire z'avait qu'a être là au lieu de squatter mes pensés. Mais nan je rigole ! Je vous aime bien ! Je me sens moins seule en vous sachant spectateur de ma vie ! Bref c'était un jardin avec une allée de gravier blanc en plein milieu de parterres de plantes zarb... Je rêve ou je viens d'en voir une bouger ?! J'eu un rire nerveux (et mental faut pas pousser non plus ), ça devait être le vent … J'espère … Na! C'était pas le vent ! Y'avait un de ses putains de tentacule/racines (pas de mention inutile a rayer) qui venait de s'enrouler autour de ma cheville !

Du coup comme toute personne de constitution normale je poussais un cri de banshee (note de l'auteure: j'utilise des expression sorcière … et même en IRL … c'est pour dire)

Suspendue, à dix mètres du sol, par la cheville, par une plante vivante/folle, le nain … se moqua de moi ! Mais na mais oh ! Il était carrément plié le salop !

«Ne venez surtout pas m'aider, hein …» dis-je d'une voix agacée.

«Bien débrouillait vous-donc avec ce filet du diable» répondit, sournoisement, le nain.

WHAT !

* * *

Hey ! Me voilà avec ce prologue ! je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez ce que vous n'aimez pas ou au contraire ce que vous aimez dedans que je sache si je dois continuer ou non ^^ merci.

938 mots.

Bc130woody.


End file.
